


Divine

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Axel gives Roxas a present.





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Some days, he forgets, or he’s stayed out too late with Axel and Xion to have the energy left, but he _tries_ to keep up with his journal. Lounging on his white bed in his white room, still done up in black from head to toe, Roxas details the day’s mundane events—he smashed a bunch of heartless in Twilight Town, saw three friends running around and laughing, went to get ice cream and sadly realized that he’d spent all his money on the lobby’s moogle earlier. It would’ve been a bummer, but Axel had already said he wouldn’t have the time, and Xion was too tired to stay up any later. There’s no point eating ice cream alone. So now he’s just back, writing it down. 

“Can’t just memorize it?” 

Roxas glances up to find Axel strolling into his room, grinning wide. Roxas shrugs—memories seem transient, but journals are forever. 

“Anyway, I got you something.” Axel comes close enough to plop down onto the bed, hard enough that the mattress bounces. Roxas blinks up at him.

“Really? Isn’t it a bit late for ice cream...?” And if he gets any blue stains on his sheets, Saïx will terminate him. Axel chuckles.

“It’s not ice cream. I found it in a chest on the mission—thought you should have it.” Then he fishes something out of his pocket, his long fingers wrapped tightly together and obscuring the view. “C’mon, gimme your hand.”

Roxas reaches out, palm up, curious. Axel drops a small silver chain into it, a red ceramic rose dangling from the end. Roxas blinks down at it and doesn’t understand. 

Axel doesn’t explain, so Roxas has to look up again and ask, “What is it?” Whatever it is, he likes it, of course he does—it’s a _gift_ from _Axel_ , so that’s awesome. He just has no idea what to do with that gift.

“It’s a keychain,” Axel snorts, like it’s obvious. But still in a warm, friendly way that doesn’t at all take away from the moment. “You can put it on the keyblade.”

Even though Roxas doesn’t understand _why_ anyone would clip anything to a weapon, he summons the keyblade into his hands. It appears in a whirl of light and glittery particles. There’s already a chain on the end, but that came with it. He removes that first before he adds the new one.

A new column of light engulfs it, swallowing up even the tips of his fingers, and right before his eyes, the keyblade transforms. Roxas’ mouth falls open at the purple finish and the green vines snaking up the middle, right to the flat rose at the very tip. Then he looks at Axel, grappling for an explanation.

Axel’s eyes are wide too. He mumbles, “Whoa, it really worked...”

Roxas swings the keyblade away from both of them, watching the new shape slice right through the air. It feels _different_ , but still _right_ , maybe even a little better. Then he’s beaming at Axel, gushing, “That’s so _cool_! Thanks, Axel!”

A lopsided grin replaces the surprise in Axel’s expression. He chuckles, “Hey, I didn’t know it was that cool! Maybe I should take it back!”

“No way!” Roxas laughs, because he can tell Axel’s kidding, and he’s never letting this thing go. They keyblade was already the best thing he had, but now it’s like two in one. “It’s mine!”

Grinning beautifully, Axel reaches over him, and when Roxas twists out of the way, Axel tackles him down onto the mattress, chortling, “Give it back, you little imp!”

“Never!” Roxas play-wrestles right along with him, even grabbing a pillow to bop him over the head with. Axel rolls away and howls like he’s wounded.

Then a stern voice cuts in with a harsh, “Both of you, cut it out.”

Roxas stiffens, turning for the door. Axel lifts up on his elbows and sticks out his tongue. Saïx doesn’t look amused.

He coldly tells Axel, “Get back to your room,” and to Roxas, “Sleep—I have a large mission for you tomorrow.”

Roxas really doesn’t like Saïx sometimes. Especially because Saïx lingers there, until Axel finally pushes off the bed, grumbling the whole way. He meanders to the door, and only then does Saïx turn to go. Before Axel’s rounded the corner, Roxas calls, “Hey, Axel... really, thanks.”

Axel grins and gives him a thumbs-up, even cooler than the Rose-blade.


End file.
